Journey
by pookiepoodle
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu (now older) head off on another adventure. Is love in the cards for Ash and Misty?
1. Chapter 1

"Ash! Hurry up, dear!" Ash's mom yelled. Ash was busy getting dressed. The once young boy was now a 17 year old trainer, a well known one at that. He had been named in PokeMag as one of the top trainers. However, Pikachu had gotten tired from all the battling and needed a break. So Ash and his pokemon had headed back to Pallet Town, where he had a chance to catch up with him mum. However, after a month of doing nothing, Ash had gotten restless until his mum had reached out to Professor Oak to see if he needed any help.

Flashback

 _Ring ring!_

"Hello?" Ash yawned as he answered the phone. It was early in the morning. Too early for a phone call.

"Hiya Ash!"

"Professor Oak?" Ash said sitting up straight, "Is everything okay?"

"Ah, yes my dear boy! Everything's tip top!" Professor Oak laughed.

"Ummm.. Well.. I don't want to be rude, but why are you calling? At 5 in the morning too?"

"Well, I have an assignment for you." Ash suddenly had a grin. He was ready for some fun.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you know Gary?"

"Yeah." Ash wasn't a big fan of Gary.

"Well, Gary used to help me gain information about pokemon but he just got engaged."

"WHAT!?" Ash yelled, then realized how early it was.

"Well, long story short, Gary found a Gym leader named Erika. You remember her?"

"Yeah"

"Well, they bumped into each other and ended up falling in love. The rest is history. Anyway I need a team of research gatherers. You'd need to get some friends and basically travel the lands, catching pokemon and getting info about them. Any you send to me will be researched. What do you say?"

"YES!" Ash yelled. Suddenly the light in his room was flicked on.

"It's 5 in the morning, Ashton!" his mom yelled.

"Mum! I'm going on another adventure!"

"Oh! This must be from Professor Oak, right?"

"How did you-"

"A mother can tell when her eager overly active son is bored," she said winking. Ash felt guilty.

"I'm not bored of you mom. I'm just-"

"Son," she said placing a hand on his shoulder," I understand. Go to sleep and tomorrow you can call your friends okay?"

"Okay, mom," Ash said snuggling up next to Pikachu.

"Sweet dreams," she said, closing the door.

"Pika?" Pikachu said curiously.

"That's right Pikachu," Ash replied," we're going on an adventure.

Present

"Ash! They're here!" she called again. Ash ran down the stairs with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Misty! Brock!" Ash cried out, giving his two friends big hugs. He then stepped back and looked at them. They'd both changed.

Brock was taller and had some stubble. He also had a small scar on his hand from a wild pokemon attack. But around his neck was a small heart shaped locket.

"What's with the necklace?" Ash teased.

"It's got my GIRLFRIEND'S picture in it," Brock said, so proud of himself. After years of loneliness, he had finally found his dream girl, right in Pewter City. He opened up the locket to show Ash the picture.

It was Nurse Joy. After coming back from his trip with Ash, the young girl had heard from her family about the brave man and soon fell in love with him. It was actually her who had asked him out! Talk about a role reversal!

Misty was taller too but still shorter than Ash. She was curvy with her hair in short waves just past her shoulders. She still had her amazing emerald eyes and small freckles splattering her nose. She was… beautiful.

"Ash…." Misty said, waving a hand in front of her friend's face. Ash snapped back to reality and blushed slightly.

"Hey Misty!" he said giving her an awkward wave.

"Honestly! Still a dork!" Misty laughed. Ash tried to respond but Misty interrupted him.

"I'm going to the bathroom before we leave so why don't you say goodbye to your mom?"

"O-okay!"

Misty went to the bathroom and sighed. She hadn't had to use the bathroom. She just didn't want Ash to see her blushing. He was so … handsome. He had gotten taller and more muscular. That whiny voice had finally cracked and his chocolate eyes were so mesmerizing. She splashed her burning face with water. _Cut it out! It's not like he likes you anyway!_ Misty sighed and dried her face before heading back out. Ash, Brock and Pikachu were waiting outside. Just as Misty grabbed her bag, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Misty! I have a small gift for you!" Delia said handing Misty a box. Misty opened it. It was a box of contraceptive pills. Misty turned bright red.

"Ash adores you, ya know?" Delia giggled, shoving the girl out the door.

"Hiya Misty! Whatcha got there?" Ash exclaimed. Misty shoved the box in her bag.

"Nothing!" she said as they walked down the lane.

Delia looked from the window at the young friends. She knew that most moms would threaten any girl who would "make advances" on their son, but she loved Misty and knew that they were meant to be together. Perhaps this trip was a chance for them.

"Good luck, you two!" she whispered before closing the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh!" Brock moaned.

"What's with you?" Misty complained, feeling the heat beating down on her neck. They had been walking for miles now in the forest but it was so hot!

"I'm tired!" Ash whined, kicking a rock. Pikachu was on his head and looked sweaty too. Misty ignored her idiotic companions and was about to walk on when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Something blue and sparkly.

"A lake!" Misty yelled before dashing towards it. Well when she arrived, she realized calling a lake was generous; it was more like a pond. But it was cool and refreshing.

"Hey, I know! Let's get out our pokemon out too!" Brock said, as he pulled out his single pokemon. The group had, sadly, only been allowed to take one pokemon each as they were collecting pokemon to send back, rather than battle.

"Rhyhorn, come on out!" Brock yelled, releasing the massive rock pokemon.

"So um, what pokemon did you bring, Misty?" Ash asked. Misty could swear he was slightly blushing but maybe it was the heat. However, she smirked. She had recently caught and trained a new pokemon which she had decided to take with her.

"Totodile, come out!" Misty cried out as she held out the pokeball. A white light appeared.

"Psyduck!" a voice cried out. Ash burst out laughing and Misty sank to her knees in horror.

"NOOO!" she cried out as that stupid Pokemon started to repeatedly walk into a tree.

"This is your best, huh?" Ash said between laughs. Misty clenched her jaw and picked up Psyduck. She was ready to yell, but she realized there was no point. As a trainer, you shouldn't yell at Pokemon and (honestly) she highly doubted Psyduck understood her lectures.

"Well then," Misty said," I'll just have to get another one. But in the meantime, I'm starving."

"I've got the food," Ash said as he grabbed his bag.," It got heavier!" Time stopped for Misty.

"Psyduck?" she nervously called out, hoping he'd be literally anywhere but-

"PSYDUCK!" the pokemon yelled inside Ash's bag which he proceeded to drop. Misty dumped the contents of the bag on the ground, to find that her pokemon was covered in crumbs. Once again, she sank to her knees.

"YOU STUPID DUCK!" she yelled, forgetting her earlier mental speech about not yelling at pokemon. Heck, their food was gone! What were they going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, sniffing the air. The group had been panicking over the loss of their food supplies.

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked, bending down to face his pokemon.

"Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu squeaked, doing a little dance. Ash's face light up with a massive grin.

"All right Pikachu!" Ash cheered, hugging him tightly.

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked, curiously.

"Pikachu can smell berries nearby!"

"That's great! Our pokemon can eat them too!" Brock babbled.

"Why don't we go pick them as a group?" Misty asked, fishing in her backpack for a small sack they could use to carry the berries.

"Well… I've… ummm… gotta build a fire!" Brock stuttered, starting to grab some wood.

"Okay," Misty muttered, walking off.

"Ash, wait!" Brock whispered, pulling the boy aside.

"What?"

"Look, this is your chance to flirt with her!"

"What?!"

"Don't deny it! I've seen the way you've been staring at her. If you don't, I'll tell her all about your feel-"

"FINE!"

Ash ran up to Misty, his face still red from his conversation with Brock.

"What took you so long?" Misty groaned.

"I had to tie my shoelaces," Ash grumbled.

"Well, it took you long enough!"

"Hey!"

"Let's just get going!" Ash muttered as they headed into the bushes.

…

"I found some berries!" Misty cheered and they started to pick them quickly.

"They're pretty sweet," Ash said. Misty turned to see his purple stained fingers and his mouth full of berries.

"ASH! We need to save them!" Misty yelled. Ash smirked and decided to listen to Brock's advice. He grabbed one and held it between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Why don't you try one?" He whispered, leaning in. Misty opened her mouth to protest and Ash put the berry in her mouth. Misty blushed. Ash had just fed her a berry!

"I think we have enough," Misty muttered, getting up quickly. She walked away and Ash smiled.

"Pretty sweet," he said to himself talking about both Misty and the berry.


End file.
